teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris and Melissa
The relationship between Hunter Chris Argent and Human Melissa McCall. Chris and Melissa's relationship has gone through a great deal of change in the years that they have known each other. They first met in Season 1's The Tell, when Chris voiced his concerns about his daughter Allison's relationship with Melissa's son Scott McCall, particularly that he though Scott was a bad influence upon learning that the two had skipped school and the parent-teacher conference. However, even despite the fact that Chris had learned that Scott was a newly-bitten Werewolf, his feelings towards him became more positive, which was then reflected in Chris' feelings about Melissa. Melissa, too, initially distrusted Chris and his wife Victoria for their implication that Scott was causing Allison's uncharacteristic behavior. After Melissa was introduced to the supernatural world and Chris returned to it following a brief absence from the Hunter life in the aftermath of his wife's death, Chris and Melissa's relationship changed for the better. The two became allies of the McCall Pack, helping their children and their friends protect their town of Beacon Hills from both human and supernatural threats. In Season 3, after Melissa and their friend and ally Noah Stilinski were captured by the Darach, Jennifer Blake, in order to be sacrificed as the final trio of Guardian sacrifices in her ritual, Chris purposely allowed himself to be captured by her so that he could try to rescue them from within the Nemeton's root cellar. Over the seasons that followed, Chris and Melissa developed a working relationship with each other that grew into a true friendship. This bond then grew into something more in Season 6, when Melissa decided to take a more active role in fighting supernatural threats and sought Chris' help in learning to do so. After Chris was hit with a Ghost Rider's whip and poisoned with the venom, Melissa tracked down the nine sacred herbs from the ancient Anglo-Saxons, mixed them with honey, and created an antidote to save his life. The two were then erased from reality by the Ghost Rider-empowered Löwenmensch Garrett Douglas and sent to the Phantom Train Station, where they were trapped for weeks until the pack were able to bring them back; before this occurred, however, Chris faced off against a Ghost Rider in a duel and won, which led Melissa to kiss him passionately and proclaim the duel to have been "so hot." However, after their return to the real world, their relationship became somewhat awkward as they tried to figure out where they stood in the midst of the supernatural drama in their lives. Fortunately, they worked out their issues and seemed to have began a true romantic relationship in earnest following their defeat of the Anuk-ite and the Hunter army created by Chris' father Gerard Argent and Gerard's protégée, Tamora Monroe. The two were last seen kissing in the McCall House, implying that Chris had joined the McCall Family and continued his father-figure relationship with Melissa's son Scott. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= In The Tell, |-|Season 2= TBA |-|Season 3A= In The Girl Who Knew Too Much, In The Overlooked, In Alpha Pact, In Lunar Ellipse, |-|Season 3B= TBA |-|Season 4= In Time of Death, In Monstrous, |-|Season 5B= In The Last Chimera, In The Beast of Beacon Hills, In Apotheosis, |-|Season 6A= In Relics, In Radio Silence, In Ghosted, In Blitzkrieg, In Riders on the Storm,Chris fights against one of the ghost and he wins causing Melissa to kiss him passionately. |-|Season 6B= In After Images, In Face-to-Faceless, In Werewolves of London, In Genotype, In Broken Glass, In The Wolves of War, Trivia *They are the second pair of McCall Pack parents to explore a romantic relationship with each other, with the first being Noah Stilinski and Natalie Martin. *Interestingly enough, their children, Allison Argent and Scott McCall, were in love with each other up until Allison's death in Season 3B's Insatiable. Gallery Chris and melissa relics.jp|Relics Chris and melissa relics.gif|Relics Chris and melissa ghosted.jpg|Ghosted Chris and melissa ghosted 1.jpg|Ghosted Chris and melissa ghosted 5.jpg|Ghosted Chris and melissa ghosted 3.jpg|Ghosted Chris and melissa ghosted 2.jpg|Ghosted Chris and melissa blitzkrieg 9.jpg|Blitzkrieg Chris and melissa blitzkrieg 1.jpg|Blitzkrieg Chris and melissa blitzkrieg 3.jpg|Blitzkrieg Chris and melissa blitzkrieg 4.jpg|Blitzkrieg Chris and melissa blitzkrieg 7.jpg|Blitzkrieg Chris and melissa blitzkrieg 6.jpg|Blitzkrieg Chris and melissa blitzkrieg 5.jpg|Blitzkrieg Chris and melissa blitzkrieg 8.gif|Blitzkrieg Chris and melissa rots 1.gif|Riders on the Storm All-hands-on-deck-teen-wolf-s6e16.jpg|Triggers Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationships Category:Friendships